


You get me

by Tsuxavier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuxavier/pseuds/Tsuxavier
Summary: It’s the third anniversary of the Day of Story and Song.Taako should be loving all the attention, right?
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 50





	You get me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gunna go ahead and post all the docs I had half finished since I started listening to TAZ. What could go wrong?

The throngs of revelers in the streets of Neverwinter had begun to noticeably thin in the wee hours. Even so, there were still more people than usual meandering around drunkenly, singing and hanging off one another. Not to mention the crowd in the still lively tavern that overflowed with laughter and raucousness the elf walked quickly to escape, making the briefest of eye contact with Lup as he did. Taako pulled his cloak tighter around himself and the brim of his hat low, warding off the chill night air and the stifling press of humanity around him as he ducked into an alleyway. Leaning his shoulders against the stone wall and tipping his head back he draws in a breath, watching the silvery wisp of his exhale trail up into the cold night sky. Here, in the shadows, alone, he finally feels the frenzied hammering rhythm of his heart start to slow to a more normal cadence for the first time all evening. Taako continues taking slow breaths, letting his gaze fall on the stone wall opposite him.

“Would you like to go home love?” From the alley’s entrance Kravitz’s voice was gentle, like he worried he might scare the elf off. As soon as Taako heard his boyfriend’s voice he straightened up, his face appearing magically luminous.

“Nah, cha’boy is cool to hang my dude,” Taako’s voice was just a bit higher than usual, his smile a bit too bright and not making it all the way up to his eyes. “Just taking a quick breather, I think that most of the people in there haven’t had a bath since last Story and Song, know what I mean?”

“Sure,” Kravitz was used to this dance by now. Avoiding conversations about what was obviously Taako struggling with feelings about events in his past. The reaper sighed and leaned against the wall next to the elf, his hand moving to rest over Taako’s. “Still, I’m about ready to call it a night I believe.”

“Well, if you insist,” Taako agrees, trying (and failing) to conceal how happy he is at the excuse to go. “Just let me tell Lup.”

Kravitz chuckles as he gestures his scythe into existence, cutting a rift into their living room. “Who do you think sent me out here?”

***

Taako flops down onto the couch after stepping through the rift, letting out a long exhale as he toes off his heels. Kravitz follows through just after him, the rift closing behind him and his scythe dematerializing into the ether. After a brief detour into the kitchen to make two mugs of tea (chamomile for himself and peppermint for Taako) Kravitz settles down on the couch next to his boyfriend. As soon as Kravitz had placed the steaming mugs onto the table in front of them Taako shifted so his feet were in the reaper’s lap, sighing again as he rests his head onto the pillow at the end of the couch. Kravitz wanted nothing more than to ask the elf to give voice to his thoughts but, again, he knew this game, and he could be patient, instead running his hands along slender legs and gently massaging Taako’s feet.

He didn’t have to wait long before the other man shifted a little, pulling his hat over his face and mumbling something too quietly to be understood.

“What was that love?”

“I hate this day,” Taako said again, moving the brim of his hat back only enough for his mouth to be seen. Kravitz gave a little neutral hum to show he had heard, waiting for him to continue.

“Even after three fucking years we still have to go out and get paraded around,” Taako gestures broadly at nothing. “Oh! It’s the Seven Birds! Saviors of the gods damned universe! Let’s get drunk!”

“I thought you liked building your brand?” Kravitz asked.

“Yeah. It’s just…,” Taako trails off, looking for the right words. “Surface level celebrity is all it was ever about before. Now? Now they know everything. Just a little too much for ol’ Taako. Can’t even go to the market without putting up a Disguise Person.”

“I suppose once more time has passed it’ll get easier. Fewer people gawking and whispering,” Kravitz continued his massage, quietly watching as Taako cast a mage hand to grab his still steaming mug of tea and bring it to his lips for a sip.

“I hope so,” Taako agreed. They sat in a comfortable silence and Kravitz reached for his own mug. 

Just as Kravitz was finishing his tea the smaller man shifted, setting his mug back in its place on the table, pushing his hat off his head and onto the floor before turning around so he could nestle his face into Kravitz’s chest. With a pleased hum the reaper placed well practiced arms around his lover, running a hand in slow circles over his back. 

Kravitz felt his heart give a few squeezes in his chest as a rush of affection swept over him. As far as he knew, besides Lup, Taako was only ever willing to show vulnerability to him. And only here, in the privacy of their own home where he could be sure there were no prying eyes to witness said vulnerability would he do it.

A faint smile flitted across Taako’s lips and he snuggled closer to Kravitz. “Your heart’s beating,” he murmured quietly.

“For you love,” Kravitz dropped a kiss into the soft golden hair below him, moving his hand to sweep a stray lock back behind the elf’s ear.

“Fucking sap.”

“You love it,” Kravitz teased back.

Taako sighed contentedly, allowing his eyes to slip closed. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
